pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Not Over Until There Are Fireworks
| episodenumber = 14/14 (070) | next = (next season) |sessiondate = March 24, 2019 |previous = }} is the season finale of . Story Night 34 After a crazy tribal council, India, Kaycee, Naya anad Silas return to camp in silence. Finally Kaycee breaks the silence and calls out Naya for holding a hidden immunity idol and playing it incorrectly. Kaycee also brings out the point that Naya tried to vote out India. Day 35 The next day, Silas's worried about the next upcoming votes talks about his options in the game. India and Kaycee bond over making it to the final four and trusting each other the most. They give each other a pep talk about how they'll make it to the end together. At the Reward Challenge, host Mateo reveals that the loved ones have come to visit and India's father Abram runs out. She stands in shock before finally running to hug him. Kaycee's father Marcial is out next. She sprints to him and jumps into his arms. Silas' mother Lailee walks around the corner, Silas runs to her, picking her up in his arms. Naya's sister, Chasity, pops her head around the corner. They both start screaming in excitement as they run towards each other. They embrace in a hug. Mateo says that for the challenge, they must swim out to four buoys, and dive down to untie a bag of puzzles at each one. Once they have all the bags, they must run back to shore and create a map of the island of Vanuatu. The winner will have their loved one return to camp. In a close ending between Naya and Silas, Naya slams in her final puzzles pieces, and calls for Mateo. Mateo checks her puzzle and yells that it is correct. She screams excitingly before running into her sister's arms. Mateo asks who Naya will share the reward with and she answers India. Chasity and Abram return to camp. Day 37 Mateo welcomes the final four to their sixth immunity challenge. Mateo takes the immunity necklace back from Silas. Afterwards, Mateo explains the competition. They must balance with one foot on the ground and one foot on a balancing board, which holds a vase up in the air. When their foot slips, the balance board will drop the vase, and it will shatter. The last player standing will win immunity and a spot in the final three. The competition starts and India is the first player to drop their vase. Shortly following, Silas breaks not only his vase but his immunity streak. It comes down Kaycee and Naya, which is short lived as Naya drops her vase, earning Kaycee her second immunity. Mateo puts the necklace around Kaycee before sending them back to camp. Once returning to camp, Naya starts working on constructing a monument to remember the final four members. Everyone appreciates it. India spends the day trying to be friendly with everyone. Silas and India go over their keys moments in the season. They bond over their accomplishments. Naya and India are talking about the vote tonight and what they will do in order to stay safe. The conversation brings them closer. The final four grabs their torches and walk to tribal council. Mateo welcomes the Kakula tribe and the five jury members Frank, Braxton, Saxton, Justin and Taron to Tribal Council. Mateo asks Naya what she will be deciding her vote tonight based on. Naya admits that she is basing her vote on who was willing to work with her and who wasn't. Mateo asks India if she was the person she was referring to that wanted to work with her. India admits that Naya and her never had a good relationship in the early stages of the game, but later they formed something strong and was willing to talk more game. Mateo asks Silas if he's worried hearing that come for India. Silas responds by saying he is always worried in the game, and has often worked with Naya especially in the Saxton vote. Mateo asks Kaycee what type of player does she want to send to the jury house. Kaycee confesses that she wants to send the person she believes has the best story if they were to make it. Mateo calls for the Kakula tribe to cast their votes. With idols being voided at this time, Mateo reveals the first three votes. Silas receives one vote and Naya receives two. With the final vote being read as Silas. The vote leaves the Kaycee and Silas shocked. With India and Kaycee refusing to change their votes, Naya and Silas are sent into a fire challenge. Naya and Silas both start to make a fire, with Naya sparking first, but Silas follows behind. They both continue to build their fire higher, but Naya is the first to break through the rope and stays alive in the game. Silas is the 6th member of the jury. He grabs his torch, which gets snuffed, then he walks away. Kaycee left fuming after being betrayed. They return to camp in an awkward silence, everyone heads their own ways, getting ready for bed. Day 38 The next morning, the final three gather around the fire in the morning eating their food. Naya shares a story about the early stages in the game on the Lataro tribe. Kaycee and Naya end their alliance, which leads to Naya calling Kaycee for going against her word and not being as loyalty as she seems. The Final Immunity Challenge, is an obstacle course and a puzzle with clues written on it that allows for the player to put in a code and raise their flag. India and Naya decided to go through the easy parts of the course first, while Kaycee worked on the harder obstacles. With everyone fairly making the same progess, India was the first to grab her sixth bag and start on the puzzle. She was followed by Naya then Kaycee. India the first to finish her puzzle, and starts counting. Naya is second followed by Kaycee. India tries to put in the code but finds out that she is wrong. Naya puts in the code and raises her flag! Naya wins the challenge and her spot at Final Tribal Council. After the challenge, the girls return to camp with a tribal looming. India and Naya get into a fight after emotions are running high. India's angry with Naya for winning the challenge. The two girls end the fight, storming off. Later, India and Naya apologize to each other and agree to be friends no matter what happens after tonight. They hug. The final three grabs their torches and walk to tribal council. Day 39 The jury votes for a winner at the Final Tribal Council of the season. Challenges Reward (Day 35)= Challenge: Sea The World The castaways will swim out to four buoys, dive into the water to untie a bag of puzzle pieces. Once they have all four bags, they will try to piece together a map of Vanuatu. First player to complete their puzzle will win reward! Reward: A visit from their loved one at camp. Winner: (shared with ) |-|Immunity (Day 37)= '''Challenge:' A Leg Up Competitors must balance a ceramic vase on the end of a balance beam with one leg. When they can no longer take the pain or they lose their balance, their vase will drop and smash, eliminating them. The last person left wins immunity! Winner: |-|Immunity (Day 38)= Challenge: Rise To It The castaways would race through an obstacle course and a water slide to retrieve six bags of puzzle pieces, two at a time. They would then use the pieces to solve a puzzle which would give them clues to solve a combination lock. The first castaway to unlock the combination lock and raise their flag would win. Winner: Tribal Council Day 37 First Vote= |-|Tiebreaker= Day 38 Final Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Kaycee Lopes. Category:Episodes Category:Vanuatu Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Survivor: Vanuatu